User talk:Lordranged7/Archive23
Help again? Do you know why there is a shadow under the "Talk Page" on my signature? I think it's because of the code. Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well then, can you fix it? Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Leaving a message Thank you. And yes. Diamond Net→ Talk Page 12:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Loophole Although this is currently my suspicion, I believe that User:Pedroshelly.martin is loopholing the rule in the Manual of Style about only a maximum of 5 pictures on a user's profile page by creating this blog and posting images on it, some of which isn't even needed (Such as cosplay pictures). Would you do something about it? Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Now the same user has created another blog User blog:Pedroshelly.martin/Inazuma.Eleven.Go-Anime-Cosplay-Jersey-150152-5. Could you also delete that one as well? There's nothing on it, and I doubt its going to be used for anything useful Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hissatsu stats Ya Lord, I have a question about the hissatsu's stats in the Galaxy game. When I view a hissatsu in the Hissatsu list from the Menu, it has 4 kinds of stat (from right to left): TP, Power, Shibire/keshin Damage, and a fourth stat that I don't know what it is. It is next to the Shibire/Damage stat slot. For example, Mach Wind: TP 20, Power 50, Shibire Damage 5, and the unknown stat: 30. Can you tell me what might this fourth stat be? Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I see, so that stat was the Difficulty stat XD Thanks ^ ^ And btw, don't you think that this Difficulty stat should be updated to the Wiki? It's an important stat just like Power and Shhibire/Keshin damage. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I think it might be a good idea to add it, since it will be helpful not only for the wiki users but also for the other visitors who have the game as well. They might already know what it is. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Well that's great. I'll try to help if possible, just inform me when you're going to do it ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hi I am facing some difficulties can I get some help. The problem is that my avatar pi doesn't appear just X. MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC)MatatgiSoul9MatatgiSoul9 (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Picture I don't understand why Inazuma001's picture of Faram Dite keeps on getting undone. It has much better quality than the other one. Sure, the name is horrible, but it can be renamed Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Taisen Route Ya, sorry to bother you again but, I have another question. Do you know where is the location for the two Taisen routes in the Galaxy games, Handa's and Mako's route? Oh, and what conditions should I fullfill in order to unlock them? :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Awesome XD Thanks for the help ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Galaxy Game Question Actually, she didn't answered because i already scouted him yesterday and adviced her on the Wikia chat ^^'. Anyway, thanks for the help. (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 16:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) hello lordranged7, I just want to tell you that shadowprove13 is rather mean to me. shadowprove called me an a**hole while on chat.Safdfgsfg 11:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Keshin Pic Name Help Lordina-senpai, I accidentally named my pic: File:Kenou Kingburn W in Galaxy game.png with W instead of B, please forgive my silly mistake and rename it. ;( Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 06:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Files Could you empty the deletion category again? It's getting quite full Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Merge I have an opinion here. I think it could be better to merge the pages Pixie and Sarjes Rugu together. Because, both Sarjes and Pixie are the same person. 14:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for accepting my request! Uhm..I also have another question and hope you will not laught at it! How do we merge two pages together! Sorry, I haven't learn how to do this yet... 05:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I understand the first part but what about the 'ridirect page'...? 08:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ok, I am editing Sarjes right now. After I finished, what should I do with 'Pixie' page. Rename it or delete it...I am understand but...sorry for being extremely confused about this kind of thing. 09:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry for giving you trouble :( 10:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Archive Hey Lord, can you archive my Talk page for me, it's filling up XD Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks again :-) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Non inazuma Pictures~ Hey Lordina can you plz remove those pictures on the recent pictures since they arent inazuma eleven related ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:50, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Suggested Forwards Since you have the Galaxy game, I want to ask you a question. What players do you recommend using as forwards that are either Earth/Wood element and preferably have strong Earth/Wood shoot hissatsu? I'm currently struggling to S Rank Space Rankers (The Level 99 version) mainly because of Ashubina Barany. It's fine if you don't use Earth/Wood element forwards Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Mixi Max Ya Lord. Can you teach me how to Mixi Max characters in the Galaxy game? I've finished the main story, and now I'm thinking about doing some Mixi Maxing. Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:43, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks a lot ^ ^ Oh, and I have another question I would like to ask. It is about the original character that has a Keshin like Endou, Gouenji... For some reason I can't activate Keshin Armed for them, while all of the Inazuma Eleven GO characters can. Do you know the cause to this and how to fix it? Thanks :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Right, got it. Thanks for the help :-) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ya, it seems that another question has poped up XD After trying the Mixi Maxing, I realized that the characters who gave their powers are somehow "locked" (with a 'MIX' icon next to them) and can't be used any more, only the recipients can be used. Is there anyway that I can change this? Oh and btw, can you explain to me how the Stat Boosts in Mixi Maxing is calculated? Thanks in advance :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 11:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see, well that's too bad. Better train my characters properly and make some good selections before doing it XD Also, can we somehow "undo" a Mixi Max after it has been done, in order to return the two characters to their origial states? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ask Hi, I have a question here! Do you have any problem with your wikia recently? Because, last week around Thursday, my wikia doesn't work till now. Like when I edit, it keeps loading and nothing appears or I couldn't contribute when I click at it. Right now, I am using my phone to edit and it is okay. The problem is only my ladtop. 12:56, Febuary 02, 2014 (UTC) Oh! So I am bot the only one here. And it happens the next day after I got my chinese new year holiday at school. Same is other than this one, the other wikis are also okay on my ladtop too. It's weird... 13:15, Febuary 02, 2014 (UTC)